Rockstar
by Moon Agent
Summary: Max has taking a liking to this superstar. Why does he look so familiar in person? t for language and romance not to graphic.  second fanic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: tuesday

I am the drop dead gorgeous Maximum Ride. Just kidding I'm not that full of myself, although if you ask my sisters they'll say it's true. I am almost 18. I have long blonde hair that has lots of brown highlights in it. More on myself later, though.

My half-sister Ella is 13. She's in the eighth grade and she has long brown hair with dark brown eyes and a darker complexion.

My adopted sister Nudge is 12 and in the seventh grade she and Ella go to Ni River Middle school. She has beautiful mocha/caramel colored skin and black hair. She has big brown eyes, too.

Angel is 9. She has curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's in fifth grade and she goes to Brock Road Elementary we all did at one point or another.

I am in the tenth grade, I go to Riverbend Highschool. I am a very take-charge person. I hate the ho-bags at our school even though there's only a few like, ten of them. I don't take crap so if someone gives me crap I'll give it right back.

I have a government grant to do anything I want and I can have anything I want (although I am DEFINITELY NOT spoiled don't even think that). And you may not know this but I have wings so that was a contributing factor to my government grants. Well my grants were earned and they cover Nudge and Angel, too. See when I was little my friends and I were captured, and brought to a place called the school. My friends and I didn't have names. So I'll describe them. There were two boys my age that had wings one was really dark with black hair and dark dark dark brown eyes and the other was blind with strawberry blonde hair. Then there was Nudge and Angel and Angel's little brother who was lost along with the other two boys, when my mom and the government found out what had happened.

So here we are present day and I live in the small town of Spotsylvania Virginia. Here there is not much to do but you can always find something to do. Like for example you could go bowling, shop, hang out with friends or go outside. I think my mom chose this town because nobody ever comes here. I mean come on there's only an average of 2 murders per year. Only 2! See how safe this town is! Ahh there is no excitement here. Oh, except that our (my sisters and I) favorite musician was coming to Richmond which is pretty close. His name was Nicholas Masterson. I mean sure, I like his music and I know all the words to all of his songs, but I don't have is posters covering my walls and his name and face on all my shirts. Basically, I love his music and think he's hot, but I'm not obsessed with him.

Later this week we're going to see his concert. I was excited so were my sisters. Believe me Nudge wouldn't shut up. So as I left school I said goodbye to my friends and walked to my car. It's a hot car, the seated 5(I don't really know how many seats). Ella and Nudge rotated front seat turns. Today it was Ella's turn to ride shot-gun. On our way home I rolled down the windows and sung loudly at passing cars. We were singing a mix of songs that were on the radio station 99.3 The Vibe. It was quite entertaining. My house is in this little neighborhood called Fox Chase they had nice, big houses and some had pools. It was a middle class area. We had a cream colored wood paneled house. It was really big. The basement has a projector, a pool table, foos ball and anything imaginable. Outside we had a long stretched trampoline that went into a giant resort-like pool. Thank you Obama! There was a lazy river that out skirted the property. You could see the tree houses and playground, our fields/courts and my cove. Nobody knew about it. It was special to me.

So now you think 'yeah-right. How rich is this family?' But if you go through what I did then you're not spoiled. I had been experimented on, given wings and deprived of a childhood. And so when the government brought it down I found my real mom. Nudge and Angel's files were lost; we couldn't find their parent's. Being here is awesome and the best thing ever. As for swimming with my wings, they adapted to changes color and blend in with my back. I'm so glad they did. It would be so awkward when friends came over.

So as we pulled up to the house the girls jumped out and ran off. Hmm… they tend not to do that often. Oh snap! They're planning something, sinister no doubt. I got a sinking feeling in my gut. Oh no, it had something to do with me. Oh, well I'll suck it up and find out later. When I got inside, Ella and Nudge were waiting.

"Go do your homework, relax, and get to bed early."Ella almost commanded.

"Why?" I asked. This was odd since they don't normally do this type of thing.

"Because Max. You need to. Don't make us get Angel."Nudge said and with that they ran off. Uh-oh they're planning again. This is going to keep happening.

So I went upstairs and turned on the radio. Eewww a Justin Bieber song. My ears are bleeding. So I switched stations. Ah finally a good song. It was the song Airplanes by B.O.B. and Hayley Williams. It was part 1 no Eminem.

I sang along.

I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.

(I am sparing you all the words of such an amazing song. Listen to it is AMAZING. If you already haven't.) And I thought about wishing for my friends from the school. And when I was done with my homework I brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas and such then relaxed in bed listening to music and fell asleep early.

Pairings will be introduced soon… Wait a few chapters.

Okay so chapter one. What do you think? So if you think you might know what'll happen private message me or review. Thanks. Oh, and let me know if it's bad but don't be to mean. I'm sensitive jkjk.

Questions, comments, concerns?

Ace:)


	2. Preconcert

Okay the boys will be introduced in chapter 3 &4, K? Then all the pairings, plot line, summary questions will be answered…

I do not own Maximum Ride.

Rockstar chapter 2: Wednesday

It was Wednesday, only one more day, until the concert.

I looked at my clock, 6:30. I got out of bed and changed into a dark blue t-shirt and some dark-wash skinny jeans. I put on my adidas sambas (no offense but if you don't know what those are you must live in a closet… They're the black tennis shoes with 3 white stripes.) and ran downstairs.

Ella, Nugde, and Angel were all sitting at the table, eating some cereal. I went and got myself a bowl. When I sat down they bombarded me.

"Max, Mom said you have to take us shopping after school today." Crap, I love my mom but not when I have to do stuff like this.

"Oh, and we're shopping for stuff to wear at the concert." Bells went off in my head. That's why they wanted me to get rested. They definitely have a plan.

'You're right Max.' Angel thought to me. (I don't know if I said she could in the last chapter, it's on my mom's laptop, so if not know you now.)

'What is it?' I thought back calmly.

'Not telling' Irk me some more Angel, see what happens.

'Just you wait, just you wait.' Oh crap.

So we ate in silence. Once I was done I ran upstairs and put on some mascara and eyeliner. I grabbed my cell phone, keys, and max card. I ran downstairs and jumped in to my car. The girls were in the back ready to be dropped off.

I drove to the girls schools and dropped them off. When I pulled up to school I sighed, oh well. Another day of my life wasted…

I walked out of gym, my last class of b-day.

I went to pick up Nudge and Ella; they were waiting outside of the school when Nudge jumped in front and Ella in back.

Then we went to pick up Angel and went shopping.

We walked into the mall and the girls decided to start with the outfit. So they dragged me from store to store. So they decided to get me a black camisole, a green tank top, dark wash skinny jeans with grey-whitish lightning streaks. They also decided to get me an orange sweatshirt it had a wave on the front in light blue. They then proceeded to get me some grey Nike high-tops. So we went home where mom was making spaghetti. Yummy my favorite, well anything pasta is really.

You know they forced me to bed early after completing my homework.

The next day blurred by, we all had our concert clothes in my car. School blurred by, and at the end of the day I picked up Angel, Nudge, and Ella.

We all changed in a Wendy's after eating. Nudge and Ella did my make-up, eye-liner, mascara, and some glitter. Why I had no idea. My hair was slightly wavy since it was wet.

Ella had her hair clipped up in some twisty thing with her long bangs hanging down the side of her face and she had on grey skinny jeans, a white tanktop with a purple shirt that had lots of rips so you could see the white tanktop underneath. She was wearing grey ugg boots.

Nudge had her hair down in its natural ringlets that were silky looking. She had on a black tanktop, with a black of the shoulder shirt that was sort of baggy but stuck near her hips. It had a gold-yellowish belt creating an empire waist. She was wearing red/pink skinny jeans and had on those flat boots made out of suede.

Angel had her hair in a bun. She was wearing a short pink dress with black leggings that went a little passed her knees and pink and black ballet flats.

We all piled in the car and took off driving, towards the concert. We had the windows down and we were singing and dancing (with our arms) to whatever was on the radio.

A car was stopped next to us at a red light as we were singing along to 'If we ever meet again'. That's odd 'cause I'm sure if we ever met those three guys in the car again, we'd never be the same, why? You may ask, because they rolled down the windows and sang too.

Wow, yeah that was odd. Needless to say when the light turned green we sped off. They were near us for some time until they moved ahead of us speeding slightly more than I was, even though 5 miles more isn't really speeding…

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful with talking, singing and joking.

When we stopped to show the guards our tickets to get into the parking lot there was a line of about 5 cars.

"Max…We have something to say."Ella started.

"We bought backstage passes using your max card… And we want you to meet Masterson. And you know like be friends, so we can know a superstar."Nudge said.

'This was the plan Max.' Angel explained curtly.

Oh… snap.

Okay so the real concert part next! Anybody have some song suggestions? I'm thinking some Paramore, Linkin Park, with some more pop-ish stuff too?

Okay thanks bye,

Ace:)


	3. The Concert

Sorry it took me so long. I was working on my other story, I had no inspiration. I decided not to do paramour songs for Fang until later… It made me think he was a girl. Soo… yeah. And I've never been to a concert before, this is probably all wrong. Sorry 'bout that.

I do not own Maximum Ride

Rockstar 3 The concert

We got our parking pass and went to find our seats. There was already some people in there. We were sitting close enough to see well (without hawk vision even) but farther away from the stage.

There were a few guys doing sound checks and last minute stage preparations. We decided to go backstage and walk around. We flashed the gaurds our passes and walked back. We walked around the lot and came to the trailer. I dared Ella to lick the side of the bus, she did.

Then I saw the security camera and walked up to it. I looked up at it and flipped the bird. Try that on for size! Haha. Well, I waited 'til Angel turned around.

We went back to our seats and there were two idiot bimbos sitting in our spots. A red-head and a blonde.

"Excuse me would you like to move? These are our seats."I spoke slowly and surely so they might understand.

"Umm no. These are our seats. Row 35 seat 6." Said the red-haired girl.

"No, this is row 6 seat 35. So move."

"Eww she's talking to us. Let's move." Said the blonde one who had been oblivious of our presence. Until now, that is.

"Yeah." Said the red-head.

People had filled most of the stadium and the lights were off on the stage. The lights turned on and the music started playing.

Then there he was singing his hit Candle. (Candle-white tie affair.)

My sisters were jumping and screaming the lyrics, I just looked at them and laughed.

By the second verse, I stood up and danced, of course my eyes were so I couldn't see I was on one of the screens. Ella was recording it. (Max doesn't know this…yet. I wanted you guys to know.)

Then came his song Numb (Linkin Park.)

I loved this song, probably one of my favorites by him.

Then his song In The End (Linkin Park). Another favorite of mine. I know all the worlds, of course.

After that he sang Six Feet Under (All time Low). That's a great song, probably not my absolute favorite but still good. It surprised me that all these idiots (Namely sluts…) were here and liked his music. I mean it does have more of a punk-ish sound. I would've thought they'd gone to the Hannah Montana concert next door.

He played my absolute favorite song in the entire freakin' world!

Never Too Late (3 Days Grace.)

So the whole concert I was dancing and screaming. I was having fun.

He played Mr. Brightside( The Killers). It was a remake, but it was still pretty good.

He played a few more songs.

Okay, sucky, short chapter. I have to leave for the beach won't be back for a week, but I should have a few chapters done when I get back. (I only have desktops so I can't type and post…) I'm sorry for the wait. Please forgive me, and review.

Ace:)


	4. A lot happens

I'm tired of school. So terribly sorry for the late chapter. I've had a LOT going on and I started school August 24th.

I do not own Maximum Ride.

Rockstar 4

After the concert the girls and I watched the crowd dissipate for awhile. Watching all the younger girls leave then some sluts who had 'better' things to do. Then once it was less crowded we went backstage.

Flashing the guards our passes we breezed by. There were a few fan girls in line for an autograph. By a few I mean at least a thousand. It was crazy, and this is just Virginia. Most people are very strongly opinionated.

We were sort of walking around casually when a boy with strawberry blonde hair emerged from a security trailer. He was holding some wires and… a potato? He had pale blue eyes. He was cute but crazed pyro is NOT my type. I tried that once, but it was like fifth grade. It didn't count. Oh wait, there's a clock and it was counting down. Snazzy pants, just what I need.

"What the hedge clippers! That's a time bomb! What are you doing?" I flipped out. What if this guy was a terrorist, and here I am reminiscing fifth grade. I instantly felt a qualm. Oh god we're going to die.

"Oh this? Oh no no no no no no no no, you see this," he gestured towards the bomb with his free hand." Is harmless. It won't blow up for another hour. Besides, it's a simple bomb. I'm taking it back to my brother(**A/N: Not biological, my dearest readers**.). He's my partner-in-crime Gazzy. I'm Iggy." Iggy said. He never looked at us. Why on earth did he look so familiar?

'Max, umm he's thinking why you sound so familiar. He's blind.'

"Oh my my my. I'm Max."

"I'm Ella."

"I'm Nudge, the third oldest." Mini-rant avoided. Mission: Keep Nudge talking normally.

"And I'm Angel."

"Okay cool. So, uhh what are you doing backstage?" Iggy asked somewhat tentatively.

"Oh we have passes and were exploring backstage while the line to meet the superstar dies down." I explained.

"Oh cool. Hey! I know! You guys should meet Gazzy! Come on!"He said grabbing mine, and Ella's hands. He started dragging all four of us back across the lot.

Know I know what you're thinking. Why am I letting him drag us all around this trailer-filled lot? Simply because he's so familiar, I feel I can trust him. Trust is sacred to me. It takes forever to build and it can take seconds to shatter. So when I say this it's honorary. He should be placed on a gold thrown.

"This is a huge lot. It's friggin' GIANT! Wouldn't it be awesome if your closet was this big Ella? Well our closet, but you know what I mean! Besides that, I left out myself so don't get offended. –BUT!- We would totally have room for all our stuff. One trailer-slash- room for dresses, shoes, warm color shirts, cool color shirts, shorts, pants ooh and accessories!" The Nudge channel. All Nudge All the time.

Good god, that girl can talk. It runs in the family too! Ella is chatty, but not as much as Nudge. Angel can sing really well, and hold notes for forever. Not literally if you have a pea sized brain though. I can yell really loud and long, which is why I enjoy coaching swimteam, I swim in meets. The girls do to. We have some great kids on our team.

Anyywayyyyyss that was way off topic. I apologize. So when we had finally (it seriously took like 5 minutes to get there.) come to the trailer, I saw another little boy and I got a feel of déjà vù.

He was adorable. He had the brightest blue eyes and wavy-ish, short blonde hair. He looked a lot like Angel, but older by maybe two or three years.

"uhh, Iggy why are there four girls here? And where's that bomb I asked for?"

"Oh this is Max, Ella, Nudge, and Angel and I have to put this bomb inside, can you come with me?" He pointed at us then he asked Gazzy to go with him.

"Okay!"He said rushing inside.

Part 1. Gazzy and Iggy (Happens at the same time as part two.)

'"Iggy! Why did you bring them here?"

"Shh, don't be so loud. They'll here you," Iggy began his explanation. "They sounded familiar and I had this instant feeling, like…, like I trust them… Is that weird?"

"No, and yesterday I saw a purple cow with 85 legs and 17 heads." If only I coulda seen it Iggy thought. Stupid school. I hate those whitecoats. He wqas sarcastic at the beginning. Bitter at the end.

"Okay whatever Gazzy."

Part 2.

"ZOMG! Angel he is so cute. He looks just like you!" Nudge started, I could hear the boys fighting in the other room. The kids at the school used to fight like that. Against the whitecoats, when they wanted to do a test on them. "And they remind me soo much of th-"

"That's it!" Angels eyes lit up. "They're the kids from the school. One of them, Iggy thought of why he's blind, combined with all of your thoughts! It's them Max it really is!"

Angel could've been a psychopath at this point, but we all were slightly crazy and she was always this way whenever she got over excited.

"I heard that!" She threw over her shoulder, running off towards the trailer. It wasn't even ten feet away from her. Wow.

" My brother! Gazzy! Open up!"

"What? Angel, was it? I'm not your brother. I lost my sister long ago…" He said trailing off at the end.

"It Is you! Oh my God!" They hugged, it was such a sweet reunion.

"Iggy! It's us from the school, except for Ella, she's my half sister, but she fits right in!" wait a minute… where is the other boy? It couldn't be that Masterson **(I forgot his name. I'm terrible. Just… forgive me.) **was him. Could it?

"Hey Iggy, where's the other boy?"

"Fang? Oh, he's signing cds." He said a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What? How did the erasers not find you all? We've been on the run with my mom! State to state, house to house and you are over here on tv? And oh, what's worse? Is that you left HIM ALONE! Do you want him to get killed?"

"Chill Max!"

"No. I love you guys, and I always thought of you, when we got out of the school I looked for you all. I thought you looked familiar ,but no, being superstars … That was too obvious! Everybody can see you! And don't say we have tight security, because erasers are stronger than humans by like three hundred percent!If not more. You all could've been killed!" I was angry, upset, confused I felt so stupid. I ran off towards the costume trailer. I put on a security outfit and ran towards the cd signing.

"The boss said your shift was over. You guys can go, and my back-up will be here shortly. Just had to have a restroom break." I said nodding at them.

Once they were out of sight I closed down the line.

"No more cd signing. Good bye. Hope you enjoyed the show. Buh-bye now."

I went to the line it was actually short. I walked to the front taking pictures, speeding along this long and tedious process. I had taken some interest in photography, so I took good pictures. Finally the line was getting to be miniscule. I had noticed that Fang barely talked to anyone. I wonder why.

The last girls were so annoying. I had to ask them to leave, while they looked at me with the 'why are you talking to me?' expression. I just rolled my eyes and pushed them along.

"Good evening sir. I have been assigned to escort you to your trailer. And to explain your current situation," my voice changed from polite guard to teenage girl getting scarily serious to a bird boy that doesn't know the girl has wings and knows he has wings from a place called the school where they lived for the first few years of their lives. His face immediately tensed, only I would notice, even after all these years.

"It's me Max, and I am really pissed off at you."

"I must be dreaming." He mumbled. He started singing, what I assumed to be a new song, or one he'd wanted to keep personal. It went a little something like: _(here without you by three doors down)_

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

And all the miles that separate

Disappeared and I'm still dreamin' of your face

"Fang look at me." I grabbed his wrists. We were at a standstill now. He ever so slowly turned to face me.

"What?"

"Fang, it's really me! Nudge and Angel are at your trailer with Iggy and Gazzy. Please believe me. I've missed you all so so so much!"

I was hugging him now just clinging to him. I wouldn't cry. I couldn't.

"Okay Max. I believe you."

I looked up at him.

"No you don't. How could you not know it's me. I don't understand it. I was in a dog crate next to you for like 8 fricking years. Subject number 6 and you were number 7? This is great. Just great." Frick. How could he not believe me? It is me after all.

Okay. This update won't take as long. Within the week, kay? So so sorry for the wait.

Ace:)


	5. Remembrance

Somebody (forgot who..) Reviewed "update already" and that inspired me to start. See what reviews can do?

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum Ride.

Max p.o.v

Well you know how people say "did you do your homework?"

And you look at them like 'What homework? Are you serious?'

That's how I felt, except the whole "Oh wait that assignment? I did that thing weeks ago." Part was missing.

Gee you spend what, 8 years of your life together; you'd think you'd leave some sort of impression.

I was watching fang's face for the slightest change in anything, something subtle like his eyes darkening a tint. His brows moving together the tiniest fraction of inch, down to the last 64th of an inch. But, alas nothing changed.

"Let's go somewhere where we're not in public." I said, suspiciously eyeing a few people noticing us quietly from afar.

All I got was a look. Somewhere between "Are you crazy?" and "No you crazy!" In that Fang-like manner.

I dragged him off, surprising him with my strength. After about 5 minutes he got too heavy. I let go of his arm and about fifteen feet ahead of him I heard him mumble "crazed chick."

"I heard that! Now come on." I whisper shouted knowing he'd hear. Raptor hearing has its perks.

I could hear his quiet footsteps trailing a good ten feet behind me. Why is he so slow?

"Fang, move faster you idiot. I need to speak to you." I said so quietly, he could only here me. Do you see why I'm doing this and describing it annoyingly?

"Fine. Idiot."

"You have to stop calling me names, I'm smarter than you think." Ahh the costume trailer.

"Come on." I said aloud.

We were both standing in the costume trailer, there was fluffy pink and orange feathers and sparkly dresses and black and white and grey outfits. We were standing facing each other and there wasn't much room between us. Only a foot of space thick with anticipation.

"Okay where do I start… Well we have wings and you don't remember me." I trailed off traveling deep inside of my brain to think of something that happened at the school so he remembered me.

Aha! "Do you remember Jeb that one nice scientist? He got us out. He showed me how to live on my own. We eventually stumbled upon my mom and Ella. But before he left he said he had to spring you guys out of the bookie too."

"Mhm." He said it with such disapproval. You could tell that he was still unconvinced; did he have amnesia or something? But still I kept thinking. Awesomeness always prevails. Guess what I have a bag full of? That's right.

"Oh before I left for my last test before I left. You were really worried. I could see it on your face, I could always read you, even know. Anyways I said "Don't worry I'll be back." And you said "I wouldn't leave you for the world."?"

"Then we both said "see ya"." He finished. Finally he was remembering me.

"Yes! And Angel and Nudge are with Gazzy and Iggy and my half-sister Ella. I don't know why they haven't come looking yet, it's odd."

I hugged him, he stiffened, but I guess he remembered me and hugged back. It felt good to have my flock back together, after all these years. Who would've thought? All those nights dreaming about them or just plain sleepless. And of all places here! Here, at a concert with millions of people. And then there's the government. They're always near but leaving us alone for this long and even they couldn't locate them. It's a miracle that they're finally back with me, I wonder if they'll come with us…? I know we couldn't keep them for long.

Fang is now a mega star and I'm sure the paparazzi are annoying. So we probably couldn't keep him for too long. A week tops, unless there was a way we could go with them…

Short chapter, I'm sorry. But anyways one of the next few chapters is a major development. Review please.

Ace:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, here is my newest chapter. I need help. I'm insane, although none of my friends believe me… Okay so I'm not really insane just close to it.

Oh and somebody said Fang won't leave again, you'll have to wait and see;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

You know how you get that feeling when something great just happened and it's going to be ruined? Well that's me, because right now, the government bust in on me hugging Fang with all of 400 SWAT guys pointing guns at us.

"I'm fine you guys." I said letting go of Fang. I smiled, turning to Agent Burke, he's been my agent forever. Ever equals since they found Nudge and Angel and I flying over the white house. They shot us. With horse tranquilizer. One word: ouch. And that word is a heck of onomatopoeia. Yepp, and whence we fell like rocks they saw our wings and questioned us. That my dear friend is how I met my mother,

"This is one of the other kids at the school. My sisters (He knew we called each other that) are with the other kids."

He lowered his gun.

"Okay then."

"Thanks Peter. Where's Neil?" **(A.N anybody see this is from White Collar? Or a reference of it.)**

"He's working another case."

"Ohh okay, tell him hi. See you later."

"Good bye Max." They said leaving to their original positions.

Everybody filed out, guns down.

"What do you say, we revisit the rest of the flock?"

"K."

We walked back over to Fang's trailer. I want to hold his hand. I bet it's rough but smooth, in a way. What? I thought that aloud? Oh well, accept it. Embrace it.

I actually liked the thought of living in one of these little trailers. They were actually pretty big, a small kitchen, bedroom area, and a little living room/make-up station. Fang didn't have a makeup place, but Iggy told me. How did he know? I have no idea.

What if-? Iggy was a girl. I must've cracked a small smile because Fang was looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" He said quizzically, not even asked, but said quizzically. He's so complex, Why lord, why? looks up shaking fists in air. Overdramatic, much?

"I was thinking about the trailers having makeup stations for the girls and how Iggy told me about them and how Iggy would only know that if he were a girl."I filled him in.

"Oh. I guess. Though he isn't."Fang said.

"Way to have a sense of humor." I said sarcastically (isn't everything I say sarcastic? No? Well close to it.)

"You know it." He said back, smirking. Ahh that annoying thing, it's useless unless you want to make Max swoon. I used to hate it, but now it's kind of… dare I say it? Hot. Okay I said it. Please, try not to explode. Except you, in the corner, you can explode.

Carrying on, I didn't respond to such childish manners, mainly because I oculdn't think of anything that clever or witty to reply with. Come on brain time to get off the couch. And lay off the chips, too. You're getting kind of heavy. Woah everything is blurry. And then I started to fall, lifeless. God I hate comas.

"Max!" I heard, before I passed out.

The next chapter will require at the least 5 reviews if you want it to be published. I'm sorry I just need to know what you think of the story and sadly, not a whole lot of you are reviewing. I will rarely have something like this. Rarely.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so, I didn't get five reviews I got two, but the number of people that favorite my story was fortunately way more than two. So you're lucky!

Max P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open to see six flustered and/or concerned faces. And a calm lovely whitish ceiling. I had passed out everything had gotten all fuzzy and so, so far away.

I couldn't quite think straight because all of them started firing questions at me, me, the one who just woke up after being unconscious for what an hour? Ugh…

"Max, are you okay?"

"What happened to you Max?"

"Max are you going to live?" Oh wow Gazzy…

"ZOMG! Max! Are you okay? I got like totally freaked out when Fang came back holding you, it would've been like super cute if all of us weren't so worried about you. Anyways what happened? How's your head? I heard that you fell. Iggy said that Fang never spoke so much or so fast his whole life!"We all know who that was.

"Nudge be quiet. She just woke up and now you're talking her ear off. Like chill out okay? She's totally fine right ." I zoned out I can't take it anymore, I must've started to get all panicky. My eyes kept flicking around the room. I started hyperventilating, I got a fever and yet nobody noticed.

"Guys, get out. You're freaking her out."

"But!-"

"Go." Fang ordered.

"Thank you." I said calming down. I must be schizophrenic or something. My breathing slowed, my vision focused and my head stopped pounding.

"What happened Max?"

"You tell me, I don't know. All I remember was I was walking then I passed out. I don't even remember hitting the ground." I told him. I feel crazy right now. Although I still had a minor headache.

"Because I caught you." He said quietely. Wow, I was… not expecting that.

"Oh," What else was I supposed to say? "Thank you." I had lowered my head and now I lifted my eyes to glance at him.

"Max, are you okay now?" He speaks softly, thank you lord!

"I'm fine, but can I have some water I have a killer headache." I asked moving my hand to my head; oh wow they put a cold wet wash cloth on there. How sweet of them to think of me in my (unconscious) time of need.

"Of course."

Is it hot in here or is it Fang? Or maybe I have a fever? No, that can't be it. I think it is Fang. Darn him and his smokin' hot self.

Fang got up and got a bottle of water and came back over and handed it to me.

"Thanks, this should help my head. Or save it from committing suicide." Fang gave me a pointed look but I pretended not to notice and drank some water.

Ahh, that felt good.

"Okay, I need to figure out what happened. I've been drinking plenty of water, I'm not fatigued, I handle loads of new information well. Umm what else… the flu hasn't been going around, it's not my time of month, besides that doesn't make this happen… uhh I didn't get hit by anything…" Why _did_ I pass out?

'Maximum! I have arrived! Is it clear why you passed out now?'

"What the hell who are you?"

"Max… who are you talking too?"

'The boy can't hear me Maximum I'm in your head.'

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke?"I must be insane. I was right all those years.

"What are you talking about?" Fang said looking worried.

'No Maximum. I am the Voice. I have no name. I'll help you though.'

"Help with what?" I yelled, I was so confused. I did not understand any of this.

"Max!" Fang yelled grabbing my shoulders. "What. Is. It?" He asked deadly serious.

'With life.' Life? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

'Fang, don't you hear it?" I am so worried. What if I'm insane and they have to put me in an insane asylum? I don't want to go. I'm too young. Oh how cliché was that? Very.

"Hear what?" Fang asked in stupor.

'I told you he can't hear me.'

"Why not?" I asked the voice.

"Max?"

"Why can't he hear me? Are you like invisible or something?" Oh wait… that was a really blonde thing of me to say (AN: I am a blonde too…).

'He cannot hear me Maximum.' It said.

'Okay?'

' When the sun stops shining where you stand you must move to the left.'

What is that supposed to mean?

"Max?"

"Fang, we need to get out of here."

"What happened?"

"We need to get everyone without moving ourselves out of this area. We need to keep this illuminated."

"Why?"

"Do you have a phone?"

"Don't you?"

"No service. Gimme." I snatched his phone away.

"Igs, Fangs trailer. Now, please." I called him.

"Why?" He whined.

"Now. All of you." I growled.

"Okay." I said handing Fang his phone. "When the light stops shining here, we need to move left. But, only when the light stops shining. Help me look for a solar pressure sensor."

He nodded.

We looked around the trailer. Mainly at our feet.

"Max?" Fang said pointing to something small on the floor.

"That's it!" I proclaimed hearing a knock on the door.

"Okay, max. What is it?"

"Iggy. Pressure solar sensor, all around our feet. When the sun stops shining ,go left. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." Came a rough snarling voice. Oh crap! Erasers… but how?

Where is the FBI now?

Expect an update tomorrow or Wednesday. Sorry once again!

Ace :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks everyone. I might update later, from my dads store.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

I shuddered, they found us. Again! This time we had American security, FBI, and ourselves and the still got to us.

"Fang?" I said. I shook a little bit.

"yeah Max?" He answered.

"You- you, aye."I sounded sad, and upset. Hopefully he got the message. I held up three fingers. Suprisingly erasers were moving around and one blocked the light.

"LEFTTT!" I screamed and we dived out a window. Why hadn't I noticed that?

We tumbled to a stop and everyone was bound and gagged. Four erasers each, and twenty five around them for support.

Two came out me from behind and I slammed my fists and elbows into them. They stumbled backwards and I kicked one in the stomach, blowing him back about a hundred feet. I smirked, they were lighter than usual. This would be easy! We even had the air advantage!

I punched one's temple and he was KO'd. I drop kicked three when they came at me, all of them stumbled back. Two of them fell over unconscious from hitting their head, one smirked and I scratched its arm, it laughed and I punched it's nose. It cracked and pushed up into his brain. I killed him… Most of them would die anyways.

Four ran at me and I flew up they ran into each other, then stumbled around and flew after me. They could fly now?

I dropped to the ground and flung broken shards of glass at the remaining erasers heads and chests, trying to kill them.

"Max!" Iggy had managed to break his gag and scream "Go for their legs!" So I aimed for their legs. Mainly their fat thighs.

Why am I aiming at their legs.

"Max their hearts are in their legs. It threw you off!" Angel yelled in my mind.

"Maximum, those that suffer, sometimes gain." Said the voice.

I was scratched by one really big eraser and all of the sudden, the scratch appeared on him. I kicked the erasers temple then backed away. Nothing happened to me, but the eraser that had shown up next to him did.

What? I thought, my mind was racing. Tactics flooded my brain. I threw the glass at that eraser when other erasers were in a ten foot radius of him. It worked! I had killed about ten erasers (not including the voodoo doll one) when I glanced at Fang fighting off three and he wasn't winning.

"Fang come here!" I yelled he looked puzzled but flew over.

The erasers ran over not adjusted to their wings yet. I threw glass at the voodoo and they all died, two more came but I had run out of glass.

I panicked and grabbed a piece of metal. I chucked it at him and it hit his head, unfortunately I had gotten a little to close and felt the hit too. I stumbled back and clutched my head. It seethed with pain and I screamed. I couldn't feel myself I was floating, drifting over the bodies of dead erasers and dying ones. I could point at one and they would crumble, feeling sick or something.

Then I floated into a secure trailer and passed out.

Fang's P.O.V.

Max had just started floating and while the erasers stood stunned I started hitting them left and right, as Max pointed at one it fell. One of the erasers that held Iggy rushed forward. Only two left and Iggy's feet were free.

Iggy kicked the two erasers in the stomach and they dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

"That's what you get for manhandling me!" he yelled kicking their legs with as much force as he could. They stopped breathing and fell over. He freed Gazzy, then Nudge, then Angel then Ella. It was a good thing Iggy untied Ella last, since she wouldn't be very useful in the fight.

Gazzy got straight to making a bomb and somehow he already had about eight. He threw them into small clusters of erasers and bits of them flew everywhere.

A loud BOOM! Sounded as someone had rolled a huge amp over two erasers and it fell on one more. The static and high frequency hurt the eraser ears and my ears weren't hurt. They should have been though.

It was Ella who had pushed the amp.

"Why can't these assholes leave us alone!" She screamed. An eraser came up behind her and she just slammed her elbow and forearm back. He was dead? Holy crap. That's scary.

Ella looked murderous.

"Don't ever bother us again! I'll kill you all personally!" She shouted and the few live erasers ran and flew off, very frightened. When they were out of sight Ella dropped to her knees.

"Ella? What happened?" Iggy asked sounding very concerned.

"I…I- I don't know." She replied shakily.

"Wow. That was soo cool Ella. But it was kind of scary, like ohdee wow."Nudge ran over to Ella.

Everyone started talking at once.

"That was soo cool. Can we do that again?" Gazzy.

"I was soo scared." Angel

"Is everyone okay?" Iggy

"What? Huh? Ohh man!" Ella

"Uhh guys…" me

Everyone kept talking. But where was Max. Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, me…

"Uhh guys" I tried again, louder.

They still talked on.

"Guys!" I yelled. That got their attention.

"Fang?" Iggy said. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Where's Max?" I asked.

Everyone was shocked and started running aroud.

"Max?"

"Max!"

"Eww eraser bits!"

"Max? Where are you!"

"What are we going to do? What if they have her! What if we never got to see her again and she died. Or they erased her memory or…or…or Fang never got to tell her he loves her; what if those stupid white coats take away her wings!" Nudge looked horrified. Wait, wait, wait-What? Tell Max I love her? I guess she's right… but Max was here. We would find her.

We needed to go… One place for too long…

I walked into a trailer. Nope no Max. I went into the one next to it.

"Max?" I whispered. No reply. I thought I saw her. I fumbled my way over to her. There she lay, motionless.

Gottah go! Took me twelve hours to finish… But my mom needed to work so lose-lose.

Ace:)


	9. Odd

Okay here it is!

I don't own Maximum Ride fo real yo.

'no letting go… When I'm with you is all I need… She is my beauty…" Random bits of song played in my head. I felt at rest. I was just laying on a white bed in a gorgeous hotel room. This wasn't my house. And Fang was singing it to me, stroking my hair as I was trying to fall asleep.

Then my dream shifted to a hot sticky climate. There was a dance floor and a tiki bar. I was doing the salsa with Iggy. Something told me Fang wasn't up for the salsa, that lazy bag of chum. Nina and Sky were singing "Move your body girl

Make the fellas go

The way you ride it girl makes the fellas go…"

We were doing the salsa with a bit of a hip-hop twist.

Then it shifted again and it was just another day after a party that I had to get up for something. A total mess, Ella passed out on the floor, Nudge calling. I could hear Kid Cudi's up, Up, & away in my head. It screamed the truth.

Then it shifted to my birthday. Usher was playing DJ got us falling in love again. I was dancing and singing having fun. Gazzy was being the DJ? And Angel was drunk… that's a rough one…

Then I woke up.

Fang was standing in the door of the costume trailer.

"Are you okay?" He snapped out of it.

"Yes! Never better!" I'm energized.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Nope. I'm alive. Very much so. Why am I in here anyways? Last I knew I was killing some erasers."

He just nodded, mouth agape.

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" I jumped up still full of energy.

He shook his head.

"Max…Do you remember anything?"

'Tchhh yeah. I was beating an eraser 'cause the one was like a voodoo doll-Creepyyyyyy by the way- and then something happened. Then I had this super weird dream and Now we ARE HERE!" I yelled. I laughed hysterically after I dropped my hands. I talk with theem sometimes.

"Iggy!" I yelled running to fin him.

"Max! There you are!"

"I'm hungry!" I yelled.

"I'm not surprised."

"Found her!" gazzy yelled." Do I get a prize?"

"No." Fang muttered.

"Damn." Gazzy said.

"Language!" I screamed.

"Max!" Angel came flying in to me. No, not literally.

She just ran at full speed and tackled my side. And I stumbled a few feet to the side.

"Where's Ella?" I SCREAMED.

"Here!" She yelled and Nudge walked in from the other direction.

"Cause I'm in too deep and… oh, I forgot the words…" I screamed in my singing.

"And I'm trying to keep up above in my head instead of going under" Fang finished the chorus of his song.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Fang. I forgot you sang that… WHOOPS!"

"Is she on narcotics?" Iggy asked Fang. They had been standing next to eachother.

"No, my gorgeous Iggy." I danced over and threw an arm around his shoulders and threw my head back and laughed.

Ella looked angry. Nudge looked sad.

"Don't worry my dear Ella-belle. Ooh that rhymed and dearest Nudge lassie. It's okay. This will all work out." I said cart wheeling into the center of the group. With a fake accent of course.

Ella like combusted in front of my eyes- no lie.

"Ella, does that hurt?" I asked.

"What?" She asked back.

"Your covered in flames." I pointed.

"Oh… Ahh!" She screamed.

"It's okay." I said.

"I can't even feel it."Ella said in shock.

"See what happens when you kiss Iggy." I said.

She blushed.

"Maybe she'll explode in glitter." Gazzy pointed out.

The flames roared up.

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ now I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me." Ella sang to calm down.

"Holy flying-fish! Somebody pinch me! I'm dreaming!" I screamed. "What is happening to me!"

Gazzy pinched me.

"I did not mean that literally!" I rubbed the little red mark.

"Max…" Fang's fingertips pulled up my sleeve. His nail slid over my skin and it stung.

I had a long red scrape.

"Max are you okay? You keep screaming and pointing at things…"

"Guys, she's hearing what she wants to hear. It's really weird…" Angel laughed.

"That was weird…" I agreed.

It seemed I had snapped out of it.

"Okay everyone!" I yelled clapping, "We need to get back to my mom's house ASAP" I said.

"Weaker four stand by me." Ella (She couldn't fly), Angel (She looked like she needed a nap), Gazzy (He had a lot of scrapes.), and Nudge (She was trying to look up beat) all stood next to me. "Fang and Iggy, follow my car." I instructed rounding us all up.

We would be safe at my mom's for a little while. At least long enough to gather some essentials and do some research.

Then I drove home.

Okay, I'm a little bored even though I have a ton of stuff to do…

I think if I had a beta this would be better, anyone want to? I would be reminded to update, have edited chapters and have better content.

Review so I know what I need to do,

Ace:)


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Maximum Ride.

I felt like passing out. That was really lame and stupid. Why did that happen? And to me? As if I wasn't messed up enough.

"Max?"

When will the voice give me a straight answer?

"Max?"

Why am I driving?

"Maaxxx…."

Where am I going?

"Max!"

Why do I have wings? Oh wait, I know that one.

"MAX!" yelled Gazzy

"What!" I yelled completely aware of everything now.

"You crashed us into a tree. We're all dead." Gazzy said eerily.

"Oh whatever." I said saucily.

"Just kidding!" I heard him yell next to my ear.

"Anyways… what do you want?"

"Oh nothing… Fang and Iggy do though."

I looked up to see them looking tired and hungry. Iggy flailed his arms around.

"oh. Well then." I pulled up to the KFC and woke up Nudge and Angel.

"We're at KFC." I tempted.

"Kool-aid…what?" Nudge spluttered looking around.

Angel giggled.

"Nudge dreams of THE weirdest things Max." Angel used her insight to tell me.

"Then again so does Max." Ella pointed out.

So we went in the KFC and ordered a BUNCH of food. The people gave us weird looks and one lady asked if we were having some huge party extravaganza thing. She then proceeded to ask if she was invited.

My response: "uhh… no."

She was straight up crazy homeskilletbiscuits.

We sat down at a table and had like three people bring us our food.

"Enjoy your Christmas bonus." I said as the pervy teenaged boy left. The nerve of him. Nobody checks out Maximum Ride, and I mean NOBODY.

So we all dug in to our mashed potatoes and gravy, chicken buckets, mac n' cheese, cole slaw, biscuits, and snackers attacking it as if we hadn't eaten in forever. Except Ella who ate maybe a quarter as much as we did. She eats a lot too.

We created quite a crowd. People came from far and wide. I had to give out quite a few glares so I could eat my meal in peace.

We ate quickly and left in a matter of minutes before I remembered the old path that I could zip down with no cops since it was abandoned.

I sped at about 85 miles per hour the whole time. Fang and Iggy were relieved that they didn't have to go really slow.

I put the top down so everyone's hair would be a mess. Except that the girl's hair was tied back and wouldn't whip about.

Gazzy just looked unphased by my speed for a car. That little wannabe.

I turned up the radio to Take you there. I screamed the lyrics as Ella did a little dance thing and Nudge head-nodded.

Angel smiled uncontrollably and laughed. Iggy and Fang just…well. Fang glared. It wasn't one of his songs.

What a wuss.

Anyways, we must've been a sight for sore eyes.

I drove contently until I remembered something.

"Ella call mom." I said slowing down to a much more moderate 60.

I turned off the radio and handed her my phone.

"Guys keep quiet." Angel hushed the chatty Kathy's.

They gave her a pointed look.

"Like we can't be quiet." Nudge pouted.

I snorted. Then shut up, Ella was on the phone.

"Hi Momma! We'll be home soon. A LOT of stuff happened. Make some cookies please! Love ya, see you soon." Ella left a message.

Then she flipped my phone shut, put it in the cup holder and flipped on the radio to one of Fang's songs.

It's called "Leavin'" (Originally by Jesse McCartney.)

I sang along and Fang smiled into the air.

Oh the joys of raptor vision. If only I could have talons.

Ohh eww. No, never mind that statement.

When I got home I saw my mother dead. On the floor.

No, I guessed wrong. [thankfully]. She was at the table with cookies.

"Hi Mom. These are the other kids from the School. Fang is international superstar Nick… whatever his name was. And we went backstage and were attacked by Erasers only the FBI showed up for a false alarm and not that… Weird." I snatched a cookie and went to take a shower.

While I was in the shower Angel was fully explaining everything to my mom. Even what I didn't know.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

Fang was sitting on my bed.

"Nice room."

"WHAT are you doing in here!" I was surprised.

"Waiting."

"Close your eyes. If you peak while I change I'll gauge your eyes out with a spoon." I replied snarkily. [Someone threatened me with that. It just sticks with you.]

I changed as fast as humanly possible. Well I guess… I'm not technically 100% human. You know what I mean though right?

"Okay Fang. You can open your eyes. I'm done."

He uncovered his eyes and nodded.

"Max, we got rid of Itex a long time ago."

"I know. Us too… I guess." I fumbled.

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know, Fang. It could be the last few Itex strains or, it could be a regrouping."

Fang nodded.

"Max, I believe we were doing something, before we got…interrupted."

I blushed as he leaned in towards me.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips lightly touch mine.

"That was it?"

"What?"

"You call that a kiss!" I was in disbelief. An international superstar doesn't know how to kiss. That's like an oxymoron. "Come on!"

I smashed my lips to his. I kissed him and he kissed back with a passion I'd never felt with anybody else before.

It was nice and refreshing.

I broke away from him and hugged him.

"It's nice to have you back." I smiled into his chest.

Review if you want me to continue, or if you have any ideas. There'll be a quick ending if no one cares.

Ace


	11. Alessandra

Eleven.

Thanks for the reviews! I need more though.

Lemme know what you think, kay? Anonymous reviews accepted.

I do not own Maximum Ride.

"Max!" My mom yelled the next morning.

"I'm up, I'm coming." I mumbled rolling out of bed landing with a loud thump. I cringed before I hit the ground.

"Max! I've just found out, Itex isn't back… There are some Erasers seeking you all out for peace of mind or something." My mom was running out the door.

"I have to work, I love you kids. Stay safe!"

"What about-?"I stumbled down the stairs to hear the door slam shut. Urgh. I HATE mornings.

I went and crawled in bed with Fang.

I fell asleep again, my head on his chest. Subconsciously he scooted over so I could have some room.

I woke up again, fully-rested. It was only eight-thirty.

"Fang…" I whispered.

"Fang."

"Fang!"

"FANG."

"FANG!"

He was unresponsive. I could a.) get my megaphone, or b.) take the alternative route.

Alternative it is.

I jumped on the bed and splashed cold water at him.

He pulled me back down by my arm.

"Shut up." He laid on me.

"Breathe… trouble…"He loosened up a little.

He kissed me then, in that semi-awkward position if I've only just found him, for like a day…

Our lips were like a perfect match for each other.

I tangled my hands in his hair and licked his lower lip a little. He opened his mouth and we French kissed for like fifteen minutes. Fang's hands rubbed my back before I pushed him off me and slapped him-softly- and smirked.

"That woke you up." I rolled out of his bed as he collapsed back onto it and groaned.

I walked downstairs to find Iggy cooking and Gazzy setting the table. Angel was sitting on the counter singing. Of course it was Wiz khalifa. She's only like seven. I mentally rolled my eyes, which Angel picked up.

"Max, no one is listening to you, you can stop thinking to yourself like that." She moved on to Six Foot. Seven Foot by Lil wayne.

"I have to monitor you more. You're such a little sneak. Who let you listen to that? Nudge? Iggy?" I raised an eyebrow.

She giggled.

"Blonde Fail. I'm a mind reader…" She said in a duh tone.

"You're blonde, too; and don't use that tone of voice with me."

"Ella, Nudge, get your lazy a$$- butts," I remembered Gazzy was here. "down here now."

When they finally lumbered down the stairs they were like identical twins. They had their hair in a ponytail and were in wearing matching outfits. I face palmed.

Oh Damn.

This is a fun day.

"Hey, Fang! You have a phone radio thing today! Remember that?" I said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Okay."

"Are you going to tell them about us?" I asked suspiciously.

"no, the paparazzi are monstrous."

"I can handle them. But I'm kind of glad."I thought of all the pro's and con's.

"Max, Fang is thinking about how you couldn't handle the paparazzi." Angel snitched running off to watch Elmo or something.

Oh crap, she's probably watching like Nitro Circus. Or Bam Margera. Or Tosh.0

"Nudge! Make sure Angel isn't watching anything too inappropriate.

"I could to handle them."

"Max… don't start."

"This argument is almost as stupid as arguing over whether BJ's or Costco is better, Costco all the way."

I must say, I'm stubborn. It's not one of my finest qualities.

In fact, most would call it a flaw.

Those people are just insecure about themselves and have no lives.

"I know you can. You're that amazing."Yeah that's inconspicuous. I'm not surprised at all.

'No, he doesn't. He's so stupid. As if you would believe that.' Angel confirmed my suspicion.

"Fine then. I'm joining your band. I'm a good singer/songwriter." I said in an act of defiance.

"You can't."

"You aren't signed to a contract. I think I can." I put my hands on my hips.

"Don't be so stubborn."

I snorted. "I'm not being stubborn. It's called persistence." I danced out of the room.

I called up the radio station.

I locked myself in the study. I don't think school really matters at this point anymore.

"Hi, you're live with 99.3 The Vibe."

"Hi! I'm… Alessandra. I'm going on tour with Masterson. I'm new and the deal was settled seconds ago."

"Wow, so you are Alessandra. Are you an opening act?"

"No, silly. I do duets and solos like for real." I had a list full of songs that I could get Fang to put to music.

"We've never heard of you before. Do you have any songs out?"

"Nope," I popped the p. "I'm fresh and new."

"Then let's hear you sing something."

"Name a song."

"How about… sing Rihanna's Disturbia for us." I resisted the urge to snort. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

I sang the song. I could hear the jaw's drop.

"Wow, you're good! Well, we'll see you on tour. You heard it here first! Alessandra, will be on tour with Masterson on his next tour! Next we have Rihanna and Drake with "What's my name". We'll be back after the break."

I hung up and smirked. I even did Fang's job.

If I wanted, I didn't have to do anything. No one knows what I look like. They just now I have a good voice.

I could even blame that on the phone if the voice didn't match. But! I'm proving to Masterson I can handle the paparazzi. They don't even know where we are right now.

"Masterson. I'm Alessandra, and I'm going with you on your next tour." I smirked and gave him a look that said 'that's-what-you-get-for-being-an-ass.'

Fang's eyes went wide.

"I can sing. Don't fret, music boy. The paparazzi will love me." I kissed him. And walked out of the room, I OWN this world.

I swear, I'm not human. It's me and Weezy. We're on our own on this planet.

Review.

ACE


	12. Chapter 12

Rockstar twelve.

My brother is pissing me off with his –never going to happen-atv obsession. So I took his computer, problem solved.

When a song says originally by imagine Max or Fang writes it, not re-do it. Thanks!

I do not own Maximum Ride.

Now it's Monday and I've decided that I'll go on tour. I mean I'm proving it to Fang. So I'm sitting in science class rewriting my songs and editing. I'd already copied down the notes.

"Max, what is velocity?"

"Motion in a given direction." I answered. I knew all this, having wings had its benefits.

"Good. Zack…." I zoned back out, I was focusing on a song I called "Ignorance" (**Originally by Paramore~Ace)**

A lopsided smile graced my face as I realized it was done, it was perfect. I started to think up some notes and writing down the tune and beats. I needed some rudiments for the drum.

The bell rang and I shoved the paper into my agenda.

"Max!" Ella caught up to me in the hallway.

"Ella!"

"What the hell did you do! These kids are buzzing about an 'Alessandra' on 'Masterson's' next tour."

"Oh that," I said sheepishly. "I'm proving to him I can handle the paparazzi."

"Oh God." Ella threw her head back.

"I was thinking, I'll need a make-up and hair artist. I could be like the next Lady Gaga."  
"No, I wouldn't be held responsible for that and you'd be a copycat." She pointed out.

"You have a point." I veered left into the Geometry classroom.

The teacher was in the hallway and some random kids were in there. I saw a boy with long black hair and I was about to yell,"Fang!" when I remembered; he's not in school.

We did some review stuff and the table I was assigned to was a bunch of girls and one guy who might as well be gay.

"Did you hear about Alessandra? I heard about her first!" One shrieked. I think her name was Katie.

"No, I totally did!" Gina yelled. She was sort of nice.

"Guys, I think it's just a scam. Why would he choose someone we've never heard of?" The guy asked.

"Well he isn't signed to a record deal. Maybe he's starting his own!" One said in a duh voice.

"Guy, guys. Masterson chose Alessandra because they're secretly dating." That was relatively close, Gina. If only she knew.

"Hey! We need to work. And Alessandra, is an amazing person, I'm glad Masterson chose her." I was about to smile. It still felt weird to call Fang Masterson…

"How would you know?" Someone from another table sneered.

"'cause we're close." I felt like a g when I said that. Imagine that right there.  
The girl turned around, I shut her up quick. Everyone in this school is a bully. I rolled my eyes.

"The Great escape"( Originally by Boys like girls.)

I wrote that one as a duet while my group worked out some easy problems.

"What are you doing?" Gina asked looking up.

"Uh… number four." I flipped over the problem and scribbled down an equation.

"No, you weren't you were wirting."

"Fine. I'm writing a poem." I shoved it in my pocket.

"Let me read it,Max." Oh damn. She knows my name. My face at the moment ":O".

"Get back to work, you two!" The teacher yelled at us. I was glad for the excuse. I wasn't going to let her it anyways.

As soon as the bell rang I ran as fast as I could. I knocked over a couple kids and when I ran across the playground, I ran over a few little kids.

Thank god the day was over.

I got home and found Fang lounging on the couch.

"Alessandra, is all over the news. Look at the face they gave you. Four people already claimed to be you, none of whom can sing."

I barreled in to his side.

"I don't care. I wrote a song. I'm working on the instrument parts."

Oh shit, I left my car in the parking lot.

I texted Ella she could drive it home. She has the spare key.

"It's pretty good. So you'll sing this?"

"Yeah and I'm working on a duet. I'm pretty good at this if I say so myself." I nodded pulling the paper out of my pocket.

"Here." He traded papers with me.

"It's not done yet. I need to finish it later. Some girl in Geometry wouldn't leave me alone about it. She didn't read it though."

While Fang made a few adjustments and worked on the last part I started on a new one for him.

I called it "nine in the afternoon" (Originally by Panic at the disco.)

I based it on how I imagined if I were Fang about myself and how he's in looove with me.

"Check this one out Max, I think it's done." Fang handed it back. He looked at the beginning to "Nin in the afternoon"

Ella ran upstairs.

"You car's in the drive."

"Thanks!" I was focused on writing.

"This is all wrong." He began scribbling and rewriting.

"What!" I was offended. And he wouldn't even let me read it.

"Nothing. Isn't that one good?"

He was talking about the one he had finished.

I nodded.

"I wonder if mom made cookies." I was hungry.

I ate a cookie off the counter and looked at my car.

…

I know why Ella ran straight upstairs and Nudge didn't even come in. There was a scratch on the side of it. It wasn't even that bad. Why was she so scared?

"ELLA!" I roared. I was going to milk this.

"Yes?" She cried nervously.

"Why did you scratch my car!" I demanded.

Iggy walked in and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Max, I did it. I tripped and the shovel knicked it. I was planting…flowers." He tried to take the blame for her. How cute. And I was almost certain he was bugging the house or planting a land mine, why else would he have a shovel?

"Iggy, I kniw that didn't happen. It happened when Ella was driving!"

I bet Fang was still working on that song he wouldn't let me read.

Jackass.

That was random. Back to the situation at hand.

Ella skidded down the stairs.

"I'M so sorry Max! I was backing out and some idiot ran into me because she was talking on her cell-phone."

I had a serious face until I busted out laughing. That doesn't sound like it's right…

"It's fine Ella. It's just a little scratch. And when I see this cell-phone chatting whore that ruined my cars perfect body work, I will then go get body work done on my car."

"have fun running Lissa's dad's BMW over." She stalked back upstairs.

Well, four days of school left.

That's a plus.

Review! Thanks for the favoritings :)

Ace


	13. Shopping

Wow, even a thousand words isn't that long…

Maximum ride is owned by James Patterson.

I am "Lynn" (My middle name creeps.).

Therefore Maximum Ride is not owned by me according to the law of syllogism.

The next day after school-which would NOT end- my mom was home.

"Maximum. What on Earth have you done?" Her skin looked a little reddish. It was a nice compliment to her skin tone.

"What ever are you talking about dearest mother?"

"Oh I think you know. Alessandra." Ohhhhhhhhhhh. That….

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked down, sheepishly.

"Max! Look at me. Do you know what you've done?" She sighed. " max, by doing what you did, I will have to hire a tutor for you. You'll constantly be in the paprazzi's eyes… you'll have to eat right on the road. And exercise." Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Did she just give me permission?

I think she did.

"Yes! Mom you are so amazing. I love you. More than anything." I hugged her tightly jumping up out of the chair that now was suddenly confining.

It was a constraint.

Well not really, but living in a cage will do that to you.

So. Recap, I am now Alessandra, soon to be international pop-star touring with the ultimate male superstar Masterson.

Who for your references is similar to a mixture of Justin Bieber and Fort Minor ( you know the Linkin Park guy.) but he has such a range of songs that everybody likes him. Well not everybody but almost everybody.

Especially teenage girls.

I'm going to have to swat them off of him. I'm going to get one of those electric fly swatters to make it easy on myself. Bzzz. ZZZT!

Get it? Yeah, I'm amazing.

I jumped around and went to tell Ella and Nudge and Gazzy and Angel, well she already knows, and Fang! Oh, well he knows, too, I guess.

I decided to go back to writing some songs before passing them along to Fang.

"Ella! Gazzy! Nudge! Iggy!" I yelled. "Assemble!"

I think they had known, I can't remember. But it can't hurt.

One by one they appeared in front of me.

"The Alessandra that is the topic of discussion everywhere is me. I think you knew that. But! I am employing you, nevertheless. Ella, hair and make-up, Nudge assistant to Ella and wardrobe, Gazzy stage effects and whatever Fang had you do before, Iggy security and help Gazzy. This isn't for touring, it's for my debut." I said as they slapped high-fives and squealed.

"Alright, now, I guess you should start planning and what not. We're going shopping later. In about fifteen minutes, actually." I yelled seeing as they had darted off.

I made a list of stuff I needed because this would be like, my last chance to go shopping.

It was Friday and I planned on making my debut tomorrow at the opening of the movie "_Limitless"_{a/n. I don't even know -_-]

Fang was going to escort me.

"Max!" I hear Ella yell from upstairs, interrupting me from making my list.

"What?" I yell back not even getting up.

"Oh! Never mind. Nudge you are a genius." I heard her say. I have good hearing remember?

"Max!" Gazzy yelled.

"What!" I yelled back.

"What color are you wearing? We're matching the glitter explosion to your outfit."

"Ask Ella and Nudge!" I yelled back up to him. Glitter explosion…sounds interesting.

"Okay!" He screamed.

I checked my list.

I had written down everything I could need.

Fang walked into the house.

"Max? What's goin' on?" He sounded like he'd been punched in the jaw. He walked into the kitchen and he had.

"What the heck happened to you?" I jumped up.

"I…umm, well. I kind of… can't tell you?" It came out more of a question.

"What happened." I demanded.

"Well, I was in the backyard and something… flew out of Iggy's room."

"It was a clump of glitter? And powder?" I guessed.

He nodded and I laughed.

"Well Masterson, mom said I was set for the tour. We're making our debut tomorrow at the "_Limitless_" red carpet thing. I already had Angel call and have it arranged." I patted his shoulder, before I threw him some ice and grabbed my list.

"Okay, be in the car in five minutes." I yelled to my crew. Who are still a part of the flock.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked with his fat lip. I hope that doesn't split.

"To the store." I grabbed my keys and walked out the door like it was an act of defiance.

I got in my car and waited for them to come outside. Surprisingly Ella and Nudge beat Iggy and Gazzy outside.

They probably had to defuse their bombs or something.

I bet that's it actually.

I sped down the streets to the mall and decided I would have to go with Ella and Nudge. Even if I didn't want to and it killed me.

They pulled me into some designer stores I don't know the name of and some of the better lower-class stores. You know Charlotte Russe, PacSun, Hot Topic, Aeropostale, American Eagle (which was almost as cool as Hot Topic and PacSun)and Hollister.

Then we went to Sephora and they tested products on my skin and buzzed around before deciding they'd also have to visit Ulta.

It was very tiring and strenuous.

I got shoved in and out of dressing rooms, looked at by multiple people, and Ella and Nudge got a personal assistant in each store.

That means they gave their opinion on everything I wore, and picked out multiple pieces.

They bought me tons of jackets, shirts, jeans, leggings, shorts, dresses, skirts, shoes, cosmetics and accessories.

The jewelry was the most fun, I picked out all kinds of styles and got earrings and necklaces and bags and hats. And SUNGLASSES. My favorite things.

I got some cool belts and socks and a whole bunch of junk. Anything you could imagine that looked good on me.

Think of any style you want: prep, punk, pop, sleek, classic, reused, eco-friendly… yeah. I bought it.

We went home and my car was so full, I had to make a second trip to get Ella and Nudge while they shopped some more.

Iggy and Gazzy on the other hand… they'd bought a crapload of glitter and colored powder that wouldn't stick to clothes. It was like water but not wet…? Makes like no sense. And they also bought enough glitter to kill a unicorn.

It was that much.

The bill was over three-thousand dollars combined.

We went home the first time and unloaded the car with lightning speed.

Fang was writing songs and fretting about tomorrow.

Angel decided she didn't want to go earlier; she was just becoming my manager.

They were hard at work and I couldn't rouse them before I went and picked up Ella and Nudge who had two more bags each and were discussing my outfits so intently that I couldn't talk to them.

I just listened to music.

I was trying to be chill.

"Max? What's that other word for cool?"Fang asked.

"Chill? In the literal sense. Like it's a chill day." Iggy said.

"What?" I said.

"Or chilly!" he held his hands up in defense.

"No…" Fang muttered.

"Off the hook?" Angel guessed.

"No.." he said.

"Off the chain." Iggy and I said at the same time.

"No….RADICAL!" He scribbled furiously.

Iggy and I shot each other a look.

"We have to get him off the drugs." I said.

Iggy nodded and ran upstairs to work with Gazzy.

I started to write something, but drew a blank.

The… hour left in the day would pass slowly.

I will not update without at least five reviews. It's like not even worth it.


	14. Almost there

Rockstar 14

I don't actually want to type this. It'll suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

Okay. Hair: check. Shoes on tight enough: check. Sunglasses: check. Makeup: check. Dress: check. Posture: check. Cue? Cheeeeeeeeeck.

I got the thumbs up and practiced walking through my basement in a dress rehearsal for tomorrow. I'm not nervous so much as an excited nervous. Y' know?

Like right before an important game where you're bouncy and bubbly, and laughing all giggil-ish-ly.

Yeah. That's me.

I'm so excited because I'll be making my debut and no one knows who I am, and I have so much anticipation built up. I just want to run around. Or get the walking and setup part right.\I have to time my walk to look good, allow enough time for pictures, and time myself for the explosion of glitter.

I saw the thumbs up through the window and opened the door. I walked in to some sand explosion getting all over one of my 'ugly' dresses (according to Ella and Nudge who said that a rip is not acceptable.).

I waited for it to clear a little before I stepped forward. We didn't have much to simulate the flashing lights of the paparazzis camera so…

Well, don't laugh.

Angel, Iggy and Nudge turned on and off random lights and Gazzy took multiple picture with the flash on. Ella stood at the end of our designated area a clipboard in hand.

"Max, keep up your smile. Make it real. Better. Nope, no. Max, don't make me talk about Alex." I smiled, I knew if Ella started talking about Alex Trebek I would laugh and most likely end up on the floor. If you don't know him go to YouTube and watch snl celebrity jeopardy, Will Ferrell plays him and Darrell Hammond plays Sean Connery. It's so funny.

I kept smiling and walked at what I thought was a good pace.

"Speed up Max." Ella commanded scribbling notes on her board. Apparently I'm stupid. Maybe not even apparently.

"I think Max will need some different sunglasses. You can see her eyes." Nudge added in from the side.

"Yeah, Nudge. I noticed. I was thinking the new ones from Cavalli. With the aviator style. Depending on what she wears." Ella said.

I walked back outside for another round of practice. I had an hour before we had to go back upstairs for our spa night. Wooh. Isn't the excitement evident? I feel like Fang. I need to stop.

Oh! I forgot to mention. Fang had gotten annoyed at me throwing songs at him and all the commotion around here. So he got himself a hotel room. At the motel eight, he hasn't been back for a while now.

A whole while now.

I just think I should emphasize that. I miss him. It's been eight hours, twenty-four minutes, and seventy-five seconds.

Did you catch that?

Seventy-five seconds. I crack myself up. There's only sixty seconds in one minute, duh.

Moving on, Ella and Nudge dragged me upstairs. Nudge had made the bathroom into a sauna by heating up the rocks and sealing the door so the smoke detectors wouldn't go off.

There was a relaxing lilac-ish, vanilla-y scent about the air. A fragrance that makes me want to relax.

I stripped down and got in to the bath. It was about 82 degrees. Mmm. My muscles relaxed. Ella and Nudge came in with warm, rolled up towels. They dabbed at my face and put on a mask. As that set, they shampooed my hair. As they rinsed my hair, Ella pulled at the peel. She placed cucumbers on my eyes- which stings, might I add- and Nudge conditioned my hair.

I let the conditioner soak in and Ella cut my nails. Nudge rinsed out my hair and Ella cut my toenails and they left. Peace, without incessant chatter in the background.

But, before they left they turned on my iPod. I listened to Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, Reliant K, and Paramore.

All too soon they came back in and told me to get out before my skin got so pruny it melted off. Or something like that.

They handed me a towel and some cocoa butter and shea lotion for my body and some cream-y smelling stuff for my face.

I put on some spandex and a t-shirt. Ella and Nudge came in and painted my nails. They were a dark blue.

Nice.

They tightly braided my hair as it was still wet before sending me off to an early night with a bowl of eucalyptus. Probably my favorite scent in the world.

THEY TOOK MY STUFF OUT OF MY ROOM. I'm serious. All my stuff. GONE. My baby tv, my radio, my lamp, my books, my homework. Well I guess tonight'll be an early night.

I fell asleep easily.

Before I knew it, it was twelve a.m.

"Max. Wake up; you have to start getting ready, Alessandra." Ella woke me up.

"Nudge, bring her her breakfast. And roll in the cart." Ella directed as Nudge came in with a cart.

Atop the cart of curlers, straighteners, outfits, accessories, make-up, and shoes was a tray.

A tray complete with a bowl of Apple Jacks, a plate of pancakes, syrup, milk (isn't there milk in the cereal?) , and forks, knifes, and spoons.

"Is that, is that for me?" I stuttered. I could smell it.

"Yeah." Nudge shouted. Already getting down to business.

"But-but something's… something's missing." I was about to cry.

"It's between the pancakes. Don't cry it'll make you eyes red and puffy. I worked hard, Max."

Yes, bacon. I think the world would spontaneously combust into an explosion of Earth-y bits if we didn't have any. I mean, how can you not love its salty, greasy, crisp but soft taste? I don't really even give it any credit.

I dug in as they both got down to work. The pancakes were delicious; the bacon was delectable, and everything else, terrific.

Ella and Nudge made me brush my teeth for four minutes and I rinsed, with the waterpik.

They put one of those whitening strips on my teeth and took it off within ten minutes time.

They had me completely ready in two hours:

A pair of strappy heels that were black leather sat by the door.

A pair of dark-wash blue jeans covered my legs. They were the perfect length, a little ruffle at the end, tight but loose enough to walk freely.

And a dark blue tunic/minidress with quarter length sleeves that were rolled up. There was a large black, thick belt that created an empire waist effect subtly. It went down past my hip and ended about mid thigh.

They had curled my hair to look like ringlets pulled down. Like straight down and curly at the ends…? Yeah, I guess.

They had put on gold-ish cream eye-shadow, pink lip gloss that surprisingly wasn't sticky, black mascara, blue eye liner, and didn't do anything for blush or foundation.

They handed me a pair of aviators with black rims and a black clutch purse that was simple and didn't really have anything in it. I would just be slipping in my cell phone. Nothing worth a clutch.

They put a silver chain bracelet on my right arm and on my left was a color parade. There was a breast cancer bracelet, some silly bands, hair ties, a thick bracelet that said 'your mom', and some string thing Ella or Nudge had made.

"You look great, Max!" Nudge gushed.

"Not bad." Ella said giving an approving nod as she surveyed her work.

"Oh let me see, girls." Mom said walking to the room right on time. Mom appraised my whole outfit quietly.

"Well?" Ella and Nudge looked eager to see her reaction.

"It's good," They let out a sigh of relief. " But which shoes did you pick, and I'm not sure the clutch works right." She pointed out.

"Okay!" They got right to work.

"Nudge, what about this one?"

"I don't think that one works. The brown totally clashes with all the dark blue and black. Oh! How about the coach clutch? Whoa. Talk about a tongue twister. Anyways, back to business. I think that you should take the coach clutch, The black one?"

"Nudge! We didn't' buy that one."

During all this I looked around my room.

I walked into my closet and dug through a bag, pulling out the item I had selected mentally.

"Guys." I said,

"Not now." They said in sync.

"Okay…" I drawled out.  
"What?" Ella sighed exasperatedly.

Nudge put her hand on her hip and looked at me expectantly with that sarcastic edge.

"What about this one?" I said holding it up.

Their eyes lit up.

"GENIOUS!" They shouted.

All I had selected was a studded black 'clutch'.

"Earrings! And I think that a necklace would be overkill with the hair and the earrings." Ella jumped.

"Okay." Guess who? Nudge! Yeah. Shocking.

They picked out these dangly silver 'shards' as I like to call them.

"She's ready. And we have about half an hour."Ella and Nudge were so proud.

"Alright, go check on Gazzy and Iggy. And bring my stuff back in!" I yelled as an afterthought.

"Fine fine." They said leaving.

"Oh, and thanks." I grinned as they grabbed the doorway.

"Yeah yeah. You're welcome; unfortunately." They waved me off.

I started to get uncomfortable.

I wanted to talk to Fang.

Okay, next chapter is the big one. Sorry it's late. My mom's been working longer days, I started field hockey, debate, beta, blah blah blah.

Anyways this is brought to you by your 2011 Middle school great Debate regionals second con runn-er up out of like fifty!

&& I told them I'd go out with a BANG!

Review please?


	15. Event

Fang was dressed in his nonsense (casual jeans and a tee with a leather jacket and some Nike's) I was completely ready, well as I'd ever be that is.

I wasn't nervous but excited.

I was drinking a bottle of water thinking of the glitter bomb that would be totally awesome. I had given the driver the cd so I could recount the beat.

"Okay Alessandra? Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Remember Alessandra and Masterson. Not Fang and Max. Remember atleast call him kid or dude. Okay, you got this.

"Sing with me." he said and then started to sing an old song. Oh, he singing "Don't you want me baby" By The Human League

"You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar.

When I met you.

I picked you out

I shook you up

I turned you around

Turned you into someone new

Now five years later you've got the world at your feet.

Success has been so easy for you.

Don't forget it's me who put you where you are now

And I can put you back down too.

Don't, don't you want me?"

I stared at him in disbelief. I had kicked him with my heels and he stopped singing.

"You're an ass. You better not pull that tonight."

Then I picked up on my part.

"I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar.

That much is true.

And even though I knew I'd find a much better place even with or without you.

The five years we had have been such good times

I still love you

But now I think it's time I live a life on my own

I guess it's just what I must do."

I countered. That indescribable look on my face. Eyebrows raised, lips pressed into a semi-smirk.

"Oh hey thanks. The jitters are gone," I smiled sweetly. " and we're here!"

The car rolled to a stop. I opened the door. Bam. Glitterfluttered through the air.

I counted door seconds before setting one foot out. Then the other. I slowly stood as the light glitter twinkled and gently flood to the ground.

I stepped out of the danger zone slowly. As everyone could see my face they drew in sharp breaths and gasped. Everything was dead still.

Even the celebrity ahead of me turned to look before gasping.

I smiled. I stepped forward singing my song in my head.

Then as if time had stopped it started again.

People were screaming, camera's were flashing, things were even being thrown at me.

"Alessandra! Alessandra! People magazine, when willyou be releasing an album?"

"how old are you?"

"can I have an autograph?"

Then one of those idiots with the microphones came up to me.

Before he could ask me a question ( I was freaking out) I said, "There will be a press conference tomorrow at the conference room of the Hampton inn." before walking into the theater.

Well, what a drag that was.

Fang came in soon after me and we sat down.

"So, I'm sorry about what I sang in the car. That was out of line."

"You're a terrible actor."

"Come on, please, M-Alessandra."

"No, F-Nick." I mocked him.

"come on?"

"don't make me hit you." I threatened.

"Alice?" he made me a nickname.

"Masty?" I mocked.

"Please?" oh that's it.

Then I laughed, it was meant to look like we were joking around but didn't sound like it, if you knew me well enough.

I playfully backhanded his arm, hard.

"Oh you are so funny."

I'm such a good actor that people watching us would thinkthat we were friends. Well we are, but don't judge me. That song was offensive, it hurt.

Now I don't know how the rest of it went because it was a little down hill. I got tired and the movie wasn't as good as I thought.

I got cussed out by a few girls for stealing Fang, and having a bad voice or no talent and that kind of stuff. That second one had me reeling. Fang had to tug me along before I could say anything.

"You know what? It's just part of the fame. The haters can't get to you. Feel sorry for them, you're above thier level. Just don't get cocky." that's what I had to force myself to believe.

And I made it through, with only a slight stumble while getting out of the seat. And having half the theater laugh at me, and I laughed to. Internally though... That's a different story.

Well done, Max.

All that was left was to follow Fang to the car without tripping.

"Hey, new girl. Call me." Said some guy handing me a paper with what I assumed to be his name and number.

I thrust it back at him, nervous at my surroundings.

"No thanks." I said kindly before hurrying offto the car. I jumped in giving one last wave to everyone outside.

"You just blew off Sam. Do you realize what you are?" he was at the wheel and I was in the passenger.

"um, no?"

"Max, that was Sam Gray. You are a legend, and the best girlfriend ever. I'm sorry I was being an ass earlier."

"That's okay. I forgive you. You do it again and I will... Do something. I'm not telling you my plan." I said turning serious.

He took my hand and held onto it as he weaved through traffic and created a large detour to where we lived.

Soon enough we switched into a beige colored, crappy looking car. It provided a great way to not attract attention.

After that we shot home. Fang drives like a fighter-pilot when he's in a rush. And if you don't know what a fighter pilot drives like, here's a list:

~Pass the speed limit

~Barely stays on their side of the lane and often crosses the middle line

~ Rarely watches the road, focus is on 'more important' things

~Tends to sing or eat or talk

~reckless driving

It's almost DUI worthy, except most of time they aren't drunk.

When I walked inside I kicked off the heels and took out the earrings. Everyone was watching the premiere on TV and greeted me with a chorus of congratulations.

"Max! You blew off Sam Gray! What the heck!" Nudge shouted.

"Yeah, I know. Stop yelling please." I strained.

"MAX! YOU WERE AMAZING!" Ella screamed racing back into the room. I wondered what she had done.

"Thanks guys, now I'm gonna go take this all off and go to bed." I said. It was already eleven p.m.

And that's what I did. By eleven thirty I was laying in my bed, and Fang came in.

"You did great." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks." I said kissing his mouth. I sat up and rapped my arms around him, sometimes a hug is a nice thing.

Too bad it never lasts.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

I'm back. During this chapter, I spelt square wrong. I know you've been waiting I've been really busy.

I do not own Maximum Ride, or anything really.

Rockstar;

Rockstar;

'_New Artist! Get Her look!_';

Rockstar;

'_Who is Alessandra? See pg. C7_';

Rockstar;

'_Masterson's New Girl?';_

Rockstar;

'_Sassy New Star_';

_Rockstar_.

I am a rockstar. Headlines everywhere screamed at me. Not just the three newspapers we were subscribed to, but everybody's magazines.

Iggy's cooking, Mom's Home & Garden, Fang's car magazines, Nudge, Ella, and Angels fashion/ news entertainment. Even catalogs.

Of course I was also on the internet, everywhere. And on the TV.

It was actually kind of flattering to see myself. And then it was amazing to see myself turn down Sam Grey. I've laughed on occasion. And yesterday I didn't appreciate the face he made, he looked sick. And twisted. Very twisted. Of course the media was wild, and the paparazzi were driving by every now and then, not suspecting our house (although I don't see why.).

I loved the headline on getting 'my look'. They've seen me once, I wouldn't wear it again most likely and, it's not even mine! It's Ella and Nudge's work.

The only downside to all this was, I didn't get to go for my morning run. Instead I had to go dig out the old treadmill that was covered in dust from the bowels of the basement storage closet.

And then as I sat at the table I thought about the Hampton Inn press conference later. Of course Mr. Masterson himself would be accompanying me, but I still had to get my stylists on the line.

"Ella and Nudge. I have a conference thing today. Can you help me?" I yelled. I had eaten, brushed my teeth and I was fresh out of the shower.

I didn't get a reply, but instead I knew they would help me: I could hear the pounding sounds of feet bounding up the stairs. Call it sister's intuition.

Ella threw me a pair of white gold-studded gladiator sandals, short (higher them mid-thigh but not too high) light blue jean shorts with slight rips, a white crop top (off the left shoulder) with dark grey sequins down the front in a square-ish pattern, a grey camisole, gold aviator sunglasses, and a grey buckled back pack.

Nudge gave me 'the perfect blowout', and put lip gloss on me, and some brown eye-liner with grey eye-shadow. I really don't understand them; as in Ella and Nudge, and make-up.

Fang wore some black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt from Volcom. It was new; I had never seen it before. I stood upstairs in my room admiring my appearance, thanking Nudge and Ella, before calling in my mom and Angel for the final approval.

"Mom! Angel! What do you think?" Getting their attention, their faces popped out of the kitchen.

Angel's face smiled brightly.

"Max, you need a belt. Your shorts are dropping." I looked down. She was right; Ella rushed to the closet.

She returned with a white belt, looping it around my waist.

"Mm. Better." She said, returning to the kitchen, where I could smell cookies.

"Cookies!" I cheered.

"NO!" Screamed Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

"Your make-up!" Nudge yelled.

"MINE!" Cackled Gazzy.

"Don't! You'll ruin your outfit!" Ella cringed.

"They aren't done; they're for later you pig!" Angel screamed.

We stared at her in disbelief. My little Angel, called me a pig. Great, now it's official. I am a pig. 'Cause you're not a pig till the blonde girl calls you one.

I frowned. To say I was hurt is an overstatement. I just decided that it would be a good time to leave.

"Come on, Fnick!" I yelled before going outside. There was a car waiting, but I waited for Fang no knowing if I should expect anything bad to happen. It's my second day on the job. Can't be too careful.

I pulled out my phone and as I went through the menu I saw Facebook… oh crap. Somebody from my school had to recognize me. If not, that's sad, I'm not that different with my hair and make-up done and nice clothes. Am I?

I went on and nobody had really seemed to notice, but there were lots of status updates about me. And some pictures. I then deleted the account before-wait for it…- Fang came out of the closet. I mean house. I meant house. Sometimes I can't help it…

~~~~skipping conference~~~~

The conference went well.

I was watching myself on national television and noticing that they don't really mean the camera adds ten pounds unless you are fat… I feel bad for ever saying that now.

Oh! And, guess what happened when I got home. Did you guess yet? You don't know do you. Well, all the mothereffin' cookies were gone. Pardon my language but that is some serious bull.

Angel said that she had made them for a friend. Hopefully an imaginary friend.

That way I would still get my little pieces of heaven. I never did find them.

Back to the conference though, nothing happened. They asked me how Fang 'discovered' me (which is funny because I discovered him at the school first…) and why I turned down Sam Grey. Also if Masterson and Alessandra!- was to be the hottest new Hollywood couple which can't really be combined because it makes :Alison, Alerson,Mastranda and other weird things.

And some bands were emailing Fang and his people (Oh my goodness, he has people.) for duets since they couldn't find my _non-existant_ people_. _Oh and LOTS of magazines wanted to cover me! It was great until I remembered I have claustrophobia, slight paranoia, and a schizophrenic streak. Oh! And who can forget the ADHD?

I have one full plate!

*One week later*

I sat alone at the house (technically alone, Fang was in the basement) and worked on a few songs that I wasn't really liking. My phone was on the table in front of me and wasn't helping me to think. But why would it? I didn't want to sound like Taylor Swift and sing a lot about heartbreak. But I didn't want to sing anything too political or religious.

About half an hour into the blank-paper-blank-staring my phone rang. Joyously vibrating while playing the melodic tinkling noises. It displayed an unknown caller with no number, at which I panicked.

I picked up in a fake voice, lacking inspiration I screeched like a certain Ginger we all know and love(cough cough hate cough. I think I have a cold coming on).

"HELLO?" I screeched.

"Who is this?" Said a male voice.

"This is Melissa Smith! Who is this?" I imitated. Stealing someone's voice is something but stealing their identity is another thing. Notice I added the 'Me' and used a common last name.

"This is Sam Grey; I must've got the wrong number. I'm sorry for bothering you." He said. Oh crap. He has my number and I'm pretending to be Lissa, who wants to guess what I have to subject myself to.

"Oh no that's quite alright. You sure you didn't mean to call me? You can come visit me tonight," I purred in my best voice, swallowing my panicking qualms. "I'll be waiting." I said stupidly in what I hoped was a creepy voice before 'messing up' my accent to a man's voice. That should fix it.

He didn't even say anything before hanging up! Score!

Now though in a little fit of panic I tossed my phone onto a kitchen seat cushion before flinging myself out of the kitchen into the hallway. I then hurled myself down the stairs –for once I didn't trip. It's a freaking miracle, I know. - and screamed for Fang. Before my brain comprehended that I had crash-landed next to him on the couch.

He covered his ears as I rolled off the couch onto the floor forever leaving my butt a harsh grey color.

"helpful." I muttered standing up and contorting my back to inspect the damage.

Fang just groaned and I plopped down, already forgetting my injury. I felt it though.

"You'll never guess what happened. Sam Grey called me. He _freaking _called me. So I pretended to be this girl Lissa-" He interrupted me.

"Red hair, slutty, average height, ugly?"

"That's her. And I used her voice. So I said something ridiculously slutty-in character for her," I looked at him and he nodded. "How do you know her?- anyways I said it in a man's voice before finishing in a resumed- 'Me'lissa voice. I didn't want to steal her identity though." I'm sort of in hysterics but more like the adrenaline of a prank call.

"Back stage passes should never be sold again." I nodded in agreement half- listening.

I shot him a look.

"Excuse me?"

"Touché." He said as if he remembered how I found him and Gazzy and Iggy.

"Anyways . She buys all her cloths at Hookers- 'r- us. I swear, and the clearance rack of ugly ones too." I said shaking my head.

Fang chuckled. Real manly.

"Well, I'm calm again. Thanks." I said getting up all the stairs and into the kitchen to make myself some Anytizers (a chicken snack thing.) before I reconsidered.

Mom said no cooking while she was gone- on my part only. 'eye roll'- and those required an oven…

"Fang! Can you make me some Anytizers?" I yelled down the stairs.

"No enterance?" He sighed getting up.

"Thank you!" I sing-songed.

I actually don't get that, sing-song. Maybe I over think it.

Anyways Fang made the whole box for both of us before we decided we were still hungry and raided the house; under the couch, behind the curtains, under the mattresses, taped under the kitchen table, the ceiling.

And then I opened the pantry doors and the refrigerator.

"I've struck gold!" I cried.

"Are you serious?" He dead-panned.

"Yeah!" I said giddily. You'd think he'd check there first.

"Wow. All this time."

"And you didn't think of it!" I cheered.

Fang shook his head and I sat at the kitchen table, once again mesmerized by the blank sheet of paper. All those bars…

I pried my eyes away.

I jumped up and got onto the counter, and watched Fang open a box of macaroni and pour the noodles into a pot of boiling water.

"Wait a minute! You take the noodles and cheese out of the bag before you cook it?" I said.

Fang looked at me with the Fang equivalent of a 'duh' face.

Then he did what I'd never ever even think of. He…stirred it. It was this odd circular movement with a spoon that made the contents of the pot swirl around.

"Why are you doing that?"

"So it doesn't stick to the pot."

"Whatttt?" I said funnily. I mini-laughed at myself- I don't giggle.

Mini-eye roll from Fang.

"I'm glad you're out of school." Fang said. That was hot; the way he said, I mean.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Cause I can spend time with you."

"And this is the first sweet thing you've said to me and we've been dating for almost a month." Fang sighed before kissing me.

About two seconds into the sweet kissed I remembered that he doesn't know how to kiss. I enjoyed it a little bit more before pulling away.

"Whoa, did Iggy teach you how to kiss? You didn't even know how to last time. Did you practice?" I teased.

"Ruined it, Max."

"Aww, I'm sorry."

He turned his full attention to the stove and I pouted letting out a guff of annoyance, why do I even like him? He looked at me briefly. Then he offered his hand. I put my hand in his, 'that's why.' I thought with a smirk.

We sat in silence and then ate in silence.

"So, our tour starts next week." Fang says attempting to make conversation, which is monumental by the way.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"And you need to make arrangements with Ella and Nudge, and you need a tour bus. If we share…words will fly."

"You get awfully chatty while eating."

"I tried." He said looking up, shaking his head.

Ignoring him I took my bowl to the sink and washed it out, before placing it back in the cupboard.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask, hopeful.

"Sure." He says.

"I'll go pick one, you get me a blanket."

I put in a movie that looked semi-good.

Fang sat on the couch and I sat next to him, curling in to his side and pulling the blanket around me. I fell asleep on Fang and I guess he didn't know I did.

"Max, do you think that guy is hot?" He whispers into my ear.

Waking up and groggily looking at him I say yes.

"Really?" he says weirded out. Then I realize my mistake. It's not him in the movie, it's some new actor.

"Oh. No, I looked at you." I yawned curling back into him, and may I say that he is warm?

Something tells me he smiled. I could feel it. In my heart.

"You were asleep?"

I nodded, and Fang wrapped an arm around my torso.

"Well good night."

I ignored his joking tone and resumed my nap.

What I guessed was two hours later I heard Fang talking on the phone and when I looked up at him I realized it was _my_ phone.

"No. Yes. She's- I'm… No! Napping. Okay. See you."

"Who was that?"

"Iggy."

"Oh. I can guess what he said." I said sitting up.

"Poor Angel." We both shuddered.

"So where are they?" I asked. Currently I'm investing in a conversation so I can use my ninja skills to retrieve my phone.

"The mall."

"Mom spared me! I shall thank her later!" I proclaim. "And I want a Gatorade!"

"You're famous, you couldn't of have had gone anyways. Go get one."

"Fine I will, Mr. Sassy Pants the third." I walked out to get a fruit punch flavored Gatorade.

I saw a new text from Ella, 'Buying you new stuff.'

'kkkkk. I'm thinking sugar rush till all hours of the night? You and Nudge in?'

'yeah, sounds pretty legit.'

Ahh teenager slang these days.

~Mission mode: retrieving Gatorade.

Mission complete.

Time saved: lots of words.~

I walked back into the family room to a missing Fang. I've drained half the bottle of Gatorade, already.

I sat on the couch watching MTV on the tv.

"You were ninja enough to get your phone back."

On instinct, pure instinct, I punched Fang in the face. But before I could do much damage he caught my fist.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Creeping up on me. You know where I come from; you know the erasers are still probably out there, even if my mom says they aren't."

"Okay Max. Whatever you say." He said eerily.

"Creeper." My body scoots away from his.

"Only for you."

Okay I'm leaving. That was weird. And I even take my Gatorade with me.

Running up the stairs- that's all I've been doing. Running up and down stairs.- into my room. I curl up with my laptop and listen to some music, check my email, go on my Facebook page (_excitinggggg!_) commented on some pictures and wall posts. And I got immediate replies. I feel popular and I didn't even know people could type that fast.

Deciding to have a little fun I post a contest:

"If I get enough likes(10,000 ), I'll answer everybody's questions. (:"

And of course five minutes later I have fifteen thousand likes and 3,268 comments.

Thankfully most of the questions were a variation of one of the originals. Here's a few:

Are you and Masterson dating? No, we're good friends.

What genre are you? Rock/ pop.

Are you single? Yes

How did you say no to Sam Grey? Easily, I didn't even know who he was.

Are you working on your own music? I sure am

What's your favorite animal? Birds.

What's your favorite color? Orange, but I like them all.

And so on, getting less and less original as they go.

With a few weird questions and some inappropriate ones I wouldn't answer, nasty perverts.

And one was sort of a dare for my profile picture

So I embarked on my newest mission, Waldo a picture of me and Fang.

And for those of you who don't know what Waldoing is… it's when you go up behind someone and get a picture of them and yourself without their knowing.

About half an hour later I had it done. It was funny, I was suspiciously pointing behind myself with my thumb and Fang was sitting on the couch. Just to get this picture I had to put on something I though Ella and Nudge would approve of (red skinny jeans with a black and white printed tee shirt) and a little make-up.

My fans loved me. They thought it was hilarious, and Fang (who had gotten on the computer) thought it was funny and put it as his picture too. His fans loved it too. He put: 'She changed her clothes' as the caption, smooth.

And somehow Ella and Nudge had seen it too, they were both texting me. Their texts were about how I had put on the right clothing. They never cease to amaze me.

I've been on a summer swim team for three years now, and I get one event. One freaking event.

My cousin and I are fighting. She's my best friend.

And my grandma is in the hospital, something about her stomach.

I don't know when you can expect an update, just know I'm working on it…?

I love you guys!


End file.
